It Happends in ST Hellen
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Henrrique é o aluno mais novo do Internato St. Helen. enquanto descobre mais a respeito de si próprio, envolve-se com Tomás (um jovem muito estranho) e com Derrick (quese torna seu melhor amigo quando...)... essa é aminha primeira fic Original !
1. O Bolsista!

St. Helen

Capítulo 1 O Bolsista!

St. Helen... hum... não gosto desse papo de internato... – resmungava o jovem menino à caminho do novo colégio - vocês sempre me preferiram por perto ! Que Raios deu em vocês?

Comporte-se Henrrique! você já não é mais uma criança! Páre já com essa birra menino! – retrucou-lhe a mulher falando do banco da frente. -

MENINO! Tá vendo ! nem você acredita no que fala mãe! – prosseguiu solitário em seu mau humor. –

O pai nada falava do banco do motorista, então resignado, o rapaz calou-se, virou a cara para o vidro e pôs-se à observar o movimento do carro e a paisagem tão conhecida desvanescendo-se e ficando para trás na estrada que continuava insistentemente crescendo e crescendo...

O menino não compreendia como sua vida tinha dado aquela reviravolta nas últimas 6 semanas...

Um teste que fora aplicado em eu antigo colégio revelou aos seus pais que ele , Henrrique, tinha grandes capacidades de raciocínio que fosse superdotado até. Com a notícia, seus pais procuraram, instruídos pelos professores , um novo colégio para ele. Preferencialmente um internato aonde poderia desenvolver suas aptidões sem ter de se preocupar com fatores externos. Pelo menos foi o que sugeriram.

Todos sabiam que o Internato St. Helen seria a melhor e a mais difícil instituição a qual ele poderia se candidatar à uma vaga. Era um lugar conhecido por seus alunos socialites, por suas boas exposições e peças, por suas instalações suntuosas e principalmente por suas provas que , diziam , serem algumas das mais difíceis de todo o País. É claro que com tanto requinte, sua mensalidade também era à altura... apenas uma prova de bolsa poderia colocar Henrrique entre aqueles alunos...

Por mas estranho que pareça ao analisar a cena aterior, o garoto tinha realmente se empolgado bastante com a possibilidade de talvez estudar naquele lugar... contudo seus pais fizeram de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno às últimas semanas por causa daquela maldita escola!

Obrigaram-no à estudar 6 vezes mais! NADA do que fazia ou aprendia era o bastante, suas horas de sono ficaram todas comprometidas e sinceramente também não gostava da idéia de ter de se separar de seus pais e do resto de toda a sua vida por causa de um exame bobo que nem mesmo ele acreditava ter tido um resultado considerável.

" Você espera muito pouco de si Henrrique" –dizia sempre a mãe em resposta à esse argumento-

Sua família era muito agarrada e sempre foi criado com muito carinho... sabia que se ficasse muito tempo longe deles sentiria-se muito sozinho e deprimido e, mesmo acreditando que eles o veriam sempre, Henrrique conhecia bem a renda e os gastos de sua família... sabia que já seria muito difícil para eles sustentarem o novo colégio mesmo com uma bolsa de estudos... sendo assim, provavelmente não conseguiria vê-los tão cedo e isso lhe causava aquele nó na garganta que quase o sufocava no banco de trás do carro.

Definitivamente passara a odiar aquele lugar!

Depois de quase duas horas de viagem, finalmente chegaram aos portões do colégio que ficava bem afastado da cidade.

Enquanto o portão lentamente se abria, ia revelando uma íngreme ladeira e uma pequena cabine de segurança ao lado da entrada no lado de dentro. Podia-se vislumbrar os numerosos prédios com seus contornos médio-ocidentais que se assemelhavam àqueles palacetes que sempre via na televisão e nos documentários. Próximo à entrada o que mais lhe chamava atenção era o ginásio de esportes aonde podiam-se ouvir alguns alunos rindo e jogando lá dentro sob a tutela de seu instrutor. Adentrando e subindo pela ladeira deixaram o carro no pequeno estacionamento lotado de carros e tiveram de seguir à pé até o fim próximo da ladeira, passando pela entrada do conhecidíssimo teatro abaixo da capela. Ao olhar para cima, o rapaz pôde vislumbrar a pequena ponte que ligava o que ele descobriria ser um pátio secundário até a entrada suspensa do Ginásio pelo qual tinha passado no momento anterior.

Ao chegar finalmente na sede do complexo, seus pais se ocuparam de preencher sua ficha de inscrição e de confirmar sobre seus dados para a prova de bolsa que se realizaria dali à duas horas e meia aproximadamente.

Ele foi deixado no pátio principal que achava simplesmente majestoso ! Havia se acomodado em um dos bancos e relaxava displicentemente... de fato era o único momento de paz que tivera desde logo cedo. Tinha sido um dia muito agitado e agora, naquela paz, raciocinando com clareza, o rapaz se sentia, de certa forma, reconfortado. Seus pais estavam tendo todo aquele trabalho para que ele pudesse ter algum futuro... tentavam colocá-lo à qualquer custo no melhor colégio...buscavam sempre dar-lhe o melhor... e ele que desde cedo havia sido tão egoísta e ranzinza...sentia-se até mesmo culpado...

Quando terminasse a prova,daria um tempo à seus pais e lhes pediria desculpas!

E lá estava ele, seus cabelos negros meio bagunçados pela viagem pendiam pela cabeça jogada para trás no banco, os olhos cor-de-mel protegidos pelos óculos de armação dourada, cerravam-se durante um espreguiçar forte e profundo em que estendia os braços e depois largava-os estirados ao lado do corpo.

AH! Que sensação bôôôôaaaaa!

Reabriu os olhos analisando melhor aquele lugar tão aconchegante... haviam outros bancos dispostos em toda a volta de uma fonte muito bem trabalhada aonde dois anjos de vidro, pintados com tintas translúcidas; e em alguns pontos opacas; pareciam pousar suavemente no centro do pedestal rodeados por esguichos de águas cristalinas que no mínimo ressaltava toda a pompa daquele lugar.

Por de trás dos bancos se encaixavam diversos canteirinhos de plantas com pequenas flores e alguns arbustos... várias árvores também emolduravam aquele lugar... algumas ainda guardavam algumas poucas frutas em seus grossos galhos e um cheiro de terra úmida pairava no ar... era um dia quente, mas ainda assim ali, esse calor nem era tão incômodo... sentia-se protegido...

Aos poucos os outros alunos iam aparecendo para a prova de bolsa e enchiam o pátio com conversas e nervosismos à mesma medida em que começava à ficar insuportável permanecer ali.

Aproveitou-se do transtorno para explorar melhor o lugar.

Foi até o ginásio observar se aqueles alunos que escutara ainda se encontravam lá... devia ser praticamente o fim do ano letivo deles e provavelmente não se importariam com alguém à observar seus treinos sem contar que estava curiosíssimo para saber como eles se pareciam... falavam tão mal deles na cidade... riquinhos, enjoados, metidos... tinha de confirmar!

Marcou o horário no relógio, não poderia se atrasar por nada! Ele e seus pais contavam com aquela bolsa!

Chegando ao ginásio, achou melhor não entrar, preferiu espiar por de trás de uma parte do gradeado de pedra que havia incrustado em todas as paredes do lugar. Podia ver os alunos lá embaixo jogando sob o olhar do treinador e em verdade, pareciam mais que estavam brincando do que treinando. Aliviou-se...afinal jogando ali eles não pareciam mais normais do que ele nem superiores , ou inferiores de qualquer forma... em verdade chegou à se reconfortar como pensamento de que talvez ali fizesse bons amigos .

Com a sineta a maioria dos alunos se recolheu para o vestiário mas alguns ainda permaneceram pela quadra comentando o jogo e rindo em alto e bom som.

Seus olhos percorreram o ginásio analisando os alunos um a um. achou-os velhos para serem de sua futura turma... talvez fossem do 2º ou 3º ano... mas sempre é bom conhecer o mundo à nossa volta e as pessoas que estão perto ... seus olhos passeavam pelos alunos quando seu olhar cruzou com outro que o encarava de volta sem a menor cerimônia!

Era um rapaz esguio com o corpo levemente definido pelos exercícios que certamente praticava, seus cabelos eram alorados , curtos e repicados dando-lhe um ar rebelde e anti social. O rapaz riu-se ao se perceber analisado por Henrrique e levantando-se da arquibancada a onde estava, catou qualquer uma das bolas espalhadas pela quadra e encestou-a magistralmente com um "loop" na meta de basquete. Ao voltar ao chão, todos os poucos as alunos presentes o olhavam e aplaudiam fervorosos e espalhafatosos

woa! Tá inspirado hoje né Tomás ! –disse um-

Ah! ele tá é se mostrando de novo! Tu não presta cara – brincou o outro-

O jovem parecia não ouvi-los continuava com os olhos fixos em Henrrique que se sentia hipnotizado por ele. Não conseguia não olhar, não podia ... simplesmente não dava... e não entendia como alguém podia exercer tanto poder sobre ele ou sobre qualquer outra pessoa! Ruborizou quando o rapaz pegou a bola que encestara do chão e num movimento que só eles entenderiam, entregou-lhe a cesta com um sorriso divertido e zombeteiro no rosto.

Ixi... gente... acho que o Tomás pirou...-continuou o brincalhão e todos riram - ô Tomás ! Tá mandando a cesta pro santo é! – todos caíram na gargalhada ninguém parecia ter visto Henrrique aonde estava nem que a tal dedicatória parecia ter sido para ele -

O jovem apenas virou de costas e dirigiu-se ao vestiário ignorando à todos.

...ip...bip...bipbip...bipbip... .bipbip...bippbip.. .bipbip...bippbip...

DROGA! –Henrrique olha para o relógio... provavelmente já estava tocando há um bom tempo e nem se dera conta! Estava atrasado! ATRASADO!-

Correu o mais rápido que podia até o pátio aonde os alunos já haviam sido dispersados para as salas. Arfava sonoramente e suas faces queimavam, em parte pela corrida, em parte ainda pelo olhar daquele tal Tomás, se era realmente esse o nome dele...mas não era hora para pensar sobre besteiras! Tinha de correr ou perderia a bolsa , se já não a tivesse perdido...

Encontrou um inspetor e ele o dirigiu até sua sala praguejando algo que envolvia responsabilidades e compromissos e que se ele era daquele jeito com uma provinha nem deveria fazer pois naquele colégio...

Mas Henrrique sequer ouvia... só queria entrar na sala, fazer sua prova e sair logo daquele lugar!

Chegaram à uma sala depois de subir uns dois andares ...era uma sala ampla no fim de um grande corredor, tinha janelas que ocupavam praticamente toda a parede oposta ... a sala possuía um teto bem alto e todas as carteiras eram mesas de madeira com cadeiras de igual feitio com recostado acolchoado. Todas as mesas possuíam uma prova , o material que seria utilizado para a prova e uma luminária. Apesar de claramente ser uma sala de aula, a decoração da sala era como a do interior de uma casa... no chão havia um grande carpete verde-escuro combinando com a cor dos recostados das cadeiras, o quadro negro era grande e imponente assim como a mesa que normalmente deveria ser a do professor da sala. Havia um jeitoso arranjo de flores frescas num dos cantos da sala e a iluminação apesar de ser excelente era acalentadora... nas janelas, pesadas cortinas tombavam pelas laterais vindas dos trilhos de madeira pendendo até o chão.

Ao permanecer algum tempo à porta da sala embasbacado, alguns alunos começaram à encará-lo e a soltar risinhos contidos o que chamou a atenção dos inspetores da sala.

QUIETOS! –e todos voltaram às suas provas -

Henrrique foi logo posto à uma das cadeiras todos o olhavam como se ele fosse algum tipo de louco que gritaria ou coisa assim... sentiu-se constrangido e sua vergonha só não era mais evidente devido ao fato de já estar com a face vermelha devido à correria.

Era demais! aquele colégio causava tantas sensações à ele que já nem mais sabia se REALEMENTE queria ir estudar naquela droga de lugar!

Afundou-se atrás da sua prova e a fez pura e simplesmente. "Ah! o que tiver de ser..." pensava ao iniciar sua prova.

Os dois inspetores o olhavam o tempo todo como se o recriminassem.

Acabou sua prova o mais rápido possível e saiu daquele lugar.

Contudo, seus problemas só haviam começado... quando retornou da prova, seus pais já haviam sido informados de seu atraso e é claro que na volta para casa o jovem ouviu bastante...

Só não entendo o por que raios esse menino não fala o que aconteceu para ter se atrasado! –a mãe comentou totalmente perdida.-

Não que estivesse proibido de dizer o que se passou, mas por algum motivo não achava que fosse uma boa idéia contar aos seus pais que ele ficara bobotizado vendo um jogo de bola ...

Duas semanas se passaram e Henrrique já começava à esquecer-se totalmente daquele lugar . Talvez sua jovialidade lhe propiciasse essa característica de abstrair coisas com as quais não tinha tanto contato... mas naquela terça-feira seus pais o chamaram para conversar...

Fazia as malas... meio à contra-gosto mas fazia...

Basicamente ele havia tirado uma das maiores notas no bolsão o que lhe garantiu a bolsa de 90 sobre todos os seus custos no Instituto St. Helen , o que realmente o surpreendeu bastante tendo em vista que nem se lembrava das questões da prova.

Seus pais ficaram eufóricos e lhe prepararam uma festinha só entre os amigos mais próximos naquela noite.

No dia seguinte seria inscrito no colégio e já ficaria por lá para "se aclimatar" como disse seu pai.

Dormiu mal aquela última noite...sabia que raras vezes nos próximos tempos estaria de volta em sua casa e com sua família... segurou o choro enquanto pôde, mas foi rendido em seu sono e nele várias lágrimas rolaram por seu travesseiro durante a noite.

Primeiro dia de colégio... um colégio praticamente vazio, devido ao fim do ano letivo e a penas alguns poucos alunos permaneciam no colégio... a maioria curtia férias com a família e coisas do tipo... A sua despedida de sua família havia sido bem emotiva... mas não queria pensar nisso, era a única forma que tinha para suportar ficar sozinho tanto tempo.

Ao chegar, foi formalmente apresentado às regras e ao colégio por um dos inspetores (o lugar tinha zilhares deles) .

Passou quase o dia inteiro conhecendo as instalações e regras do lugar... não seria tão ruim... para os alunos que ficavam, existiam várias atividades extracurriculares que ele como bolsistas era obrigado à concluir pelo menos uma em cada período que cursasse no St. Helen. Além disso o colégio designava boa parte de um dos prédios para uma vasta biblioteca que era aberta apenas aos alunos do colégio. Também era permitido circular por quase toda a instituição e, embora as salas de atividades encerrassem seus expedientes às 6 da tarde, ainda se podia andar por todo a parte pelo menos até as 11 da noite... desde que no dia seguinte todos os alunos estivessem de pé às 6 da manhã.

A quebra das regras que lhe haviam sido explicadas ocasionaria em perda de pontos em sua ficha e sem os pontos necessários ele não poderia passar de ano.

É claro que , como bolsista ele também teria que seguir mais à risca as regras , especialmente as de conduta mas essa parte só lhe seria mais cobrada depois do início das aulas. Nada com o que ele se preocupasse muito, afinal ele sempre foi um rapaz muito tranqüilo e bem relacionado. Mas aquela visão de desleixado que tiveram dele no dia da prova em sala, ... hum... nisso ele teria que dar um jeito...

Já era quase 3 da tarde quando se livrou da inspetora.

Resolveu colocar suas coisas no armário e acertar o restante que usaria no dia-a-dia. Depois disto feito, buscaria pela lista de cursos para escolher o que faria... fixou um quadro no estrado da cama de cima (acabou ficando numa das camas do alojamento da parte de baixo) aonde depositou fotos de sua família e amigos ...assim pelo menos poderia sentir como se estivesse sendo sempre zelado por seus amados pais.

"Hum... até que não é tão ruim... qualquer coisa é só ir ler um pouco ou jogar uma bola..." pensou e com um sorriso espontâneo dirigiu-se ao quadro afixado no pátio onde ficavam os cursos para serem escolhidos.

Vejamos... – divagava lendo a infindável lista... – iuchi... como isso é complicado... JÁ SEI! –pegou um pequeno caderno que sempre carregava consigo e anotou os cursos que mais lhe interessavam, assim decidiria com calma mais tarde o que fazer e teria mais tempo para pensar-

Com tudo anotado resolveu dar mas uma volta pelo colégio... uma boa volta... só que dessa vez ele seria seu próprio guia...

Seu passeio não duraria muito... acabou dirigindo-se ao ginásio... desde aquele maldito dia da Bolsa não tirava mais aquele lugar da cabeça... Para ele era muito estranho... nunca se interessara até hoje por esportes...

Finalmente entrou no ginásio e se dirigiu à quadra...procurou o lugar certo e olhou para aonde estava espionando na vez anterior... não admira que não o tenham visto, era muito alto e com o gradeio mal se dava pra perceber alguém ali. À essa altura, se perguntava como o tal rapaz no outro dia o vira ali.. ou se realmente o teria visto... "vai eu foi impressão né?"-pensava-

Imitou divertido, os movimentos do rapaz do outro dia... achava engraçado. Logo pô-se à explorar melhor aquele lugar. Abaixo da quadra, indo por uma estreita escada chegou aos vestiários...o silêncio era perturbador. e sem o ar condicionado ligado, fazia muito calor ali embaixo, tirou a blusa e deu graças aos céus quando viu que a água funcionava!

Não pensou duas vezes! Retirou as roupas suadas que estava usando, atirou-as no primeiro armário que viu pela frente e caiu debaixo de um dos chuveiros sentindo a água fria refrescando sua pele quente e lhe trazendo grande alívio daquele imenso calor.

Acabou seu banho e começou à vestir-se.

Ouviu alguém abrir a porta do vestiário. Num instante, sentiu-se como um intruso naquele lugar e escondeu-se por de trás da longa fileira de armários.

Não podia ver nada , apenas ouvia quieto os passos fortes se aproximando. Seu coração batia rápido e percebeu que havia se esquecido de apanhar a blusa! Só poderia torcer para que nada fosse percebido. Na verdade nem ele sabia do que eleestava se escondendo , mas sabia que aparecer de detrás dos armários de repente , mereceria uma explicação que ele não saberia dar.

Divisou uma fina brecha entre os armários que lhe possibilitava alguma visão da situação.

Alguém estava do outro lado.. só conseguia ver um tórax claro e quem quer que fosse começava à tacar as próprias roupas para cima da porta do armário displicentemente.

O estranho afastou-se e logo se ouviu o som da água do chuveiro correr.

"É agora!" saiu de detrás da fileira de armários e começou à procurar abaixado pela blusa que lhe faltava e finalmente encontrou-a. Quando a alcançou vestiu-a rapidamente e saiu do vestiário quase correndo.

Saiu do ginásio e retornou ao pátio principal. Sentou-se à beirada da fonte e tentava compreender porque raios tinha agido daquela maneira .

Olhando melhor à sua volta alguns alunos andavam pelo local, mas não teve o impulso de falar com nenhum deles. Fechou os olhos esticou-se por um bom tempo à borda da fonte sentindo os respingos d'água em seu rosto.

Quase uma hora depois sentou-se novamente e ao olhar para frente quase levou um susto!

Sentado à sua frente num dos bancos da praça, lá estava ELE , aquele rapaz estranho de novo! E de novo olhando-o com aquela insistência e com aquela mesma cara !

Ficou paralisado por um instante "_ele só pode tá de palhaçada comigo! EU MEREÇO_"- pensou - sem escolha, fez a única coisa que sabia realmente fazer bem : Analisou-o:

Lá estava ele, com aquela mesma atitude "_é uma pessoa decidida_" , com aquele mesmo olhar "_não tem medo de represálias_" , os braços abertos jogados para trás do encosto do banco "_está receptivo mas não sairá dali tão cedo_."; a perna esquerda cruzada por sobre a direita com desleixo "_definitivamente não se moverá... pode estar me desafiando..._ '; traz um riso debochado nos lábios ,"_sim! é um desafio ! mas ele sabe que não sairei daqui_, _sabe que ele me perturba_." –sentiu ruborizar violentamente e desviou do olhar inquisidor –

Quando voltou o olhar já estava de pé e buscava encará-lo da mesma forma sem êxito era como se estivesse nu, e essa sensação não lhe era agradável. Ele podia se relacionar com todos, é verdade, mas de fato era sempre muito reservado. não se sentia bem com aquele tipo de "invasão"

O rapaz riu-se numa gargalhada sonora jogando a cabeça para trás e encarando-o novamente.

Henrrique se assustou por ele mesmo não ter saído correndo, mas o susto foi maior quando ouviu o grave timbre da voz do outro ressoar em seus ouvidos:

Hn! Quando te vi da primeira vez achei até que fosse um fantasma! Mas agora vejo que é somente por que você é muito branco!-sorriu descontraído- ...seguinte: eu ia te deixar quieto dormindo aí... mas não posso deixar quieto.

D-Diga...o-o-o—o-o que houve? . – respondeu Henrrique totalmente sem graça e acanhado mas ainda tentando dar um tom mais natural na cena–

Eu realmente não acreditei que tivesse mexido tanto com você! ... – fez uma pausa-

Henrrique não disse nada .. apenas olhou para o chão buscando alguma idéia que o tirasse dali.

... mas faz o seguinte : Da Próxima vez que quiser me espiar tomando banho no vestiário avisa, que assim você não tem que ficar atrás do armário ok!

Herrique quase teve um enfarto!sentiu-se extremamente sem graça e pior ... não tinha feito nada!

e-e-e-eu... e-e-e-eu.. não...

WAUWHAUWAHWAUAWUAWUHAWHUWAH! Não adianta ! Sei que estava lá! –continuou à olhá-lo divertido - Na boa. Não esquento não, só te acho muito novo para isso. Não sei nem como estuda aqui!

EU JÁ TENHO DEZESSETE, NÃO SOU MUITO NOVO PRA NADA! – disse Henrrique com convicção- E EU NÃO TAVA TE ESPIANDO!

Jura que tem 17! –espantou-se - Para mim não devia ter mais de 15 ! Phew! Que louco! – disse o outro se levantando - Olha nada contra, mas arranja outra desculpa para se embrenhar atrás do meu armário da próxima vez ok ? . E como eu disse, na próxima avisa se você quiser eu faço até um showzinho pra você! – deu de costas e seguiu descontraído-

Ora seu! – Henrrique puxou-o pelo braço- Já disse que não tava te olhando e NÃO QUERO NENHUM SHOW! Você não tem nada aí que eu queira ver ! Quem raios é você afinal de contas?

Todo mundo me chama de Tomás, prazer – Respondeu de imediato com um enorme sorriso. Parecia mudo as afirmações de Henrrique – e como eu disse, é só me procurar ok?

QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? –um dos inspetores se aproximou – RESPONDAM!

nada ... o novato só tava me mostrando um golpe de luta. – respondeu Tomás de imediato como mesmo sorriso de sempre no rosto como se fosse realmente o mais natural dois jovens quase se engalfinhando no meio do pátio.- não é?

Isso é verdade Henrrique? – indagou a inspetora ao garoto que de imediato soltou braço de Tomás.-

s-sim senhora.

A inspetora logo se afastou e assim, os dois puderam conversar mais "civilizadamente".

Ahn... Henrrique...então esse é o seu nome... – divagou Tomás.- Combina com você !

Não mude de assunto!

Ei! Não quero confusão garoto! Como eu disse. Não me importo com isso nem acho que você devesse também, então que fiquemos como está, por que nada do que diga ou mostre vai me fazer pensar que você não estava me espiando no chuveiro! – continuou com o mesmo sorriso debochado - Então ficamos assim ! Tá certo ? – virou-se e saiu de modo até meio afetado demais para o gosto de Henrrique e antes de se virar e também deixar o pátio, ocorreu a cena que o manteria acordado a noite toda .

Psiu ! Henrrique... – o garoto olhou para trás. Tomás com metade do corpo para fora da esquina do corredor com o mesmo sorriso e o mesmo olhar para ele só que mais divertido que antes - Não esquece de me procurar depois tá? – jogou-lhe um selinho no ar de maneira debochada e deu uma piscadela para Henrrique–

Mas eu nem fiquei espiando nada, droga! –resmungou para si embaraçado com o que acabara de ouvir-

AHÁ! –Tomás voltou à esquina com metade do corpo sendo visto por Henrrique- Então você admite que QUERIA TER VISTO! – riu da mesma gargalhada cheia e descontraída de antes e foi embora-

O garoto quase deu meia volta e foi cobrar (e dar) explicações, mas desistiu... com um cara como aquele , talvez fosse melhor não arriscar ...Só torcia para que ele não colasse muito nele por aí. REALMENTE seria muito estranho!

continua...


	2. Nas Noites de Verão

...A noite estava quente e abafada. mesmo com o ar-condicionado ligado o aparelho não conseguia dar vasão e o calor persistia.

" Então você admite que queria ter visto!" –a frase do jovem Tomás continuava em sua cabeça mal conhecia aquele cara e ele já lhe dava nos nervos!–

Arrrrrrrrrrrr! –rosnou com a cara enfia no travesseiro-

Tentava dormir desesperadamente, mas era impossível. Aquela frase e o calor nunca iriam permitir.

Tirou a camisa, agora estava somente usando a bermuda fina do pijama azul que trouxera de casa, o corpo inteiramente suado.Estava sozinho no grande quarto. Nenhum dos poucos alunos que ficaram no colégio dormia ali. "bom, pelo menos isso !" pensava ao imaginar em como ficaria encabulado de pensar nesse tipo de situações com outras pessoas no mesmo quarto...

Levantou-se para apanhar alguma água ou coisa do tipo. Qualquer coisa com a qual pudesse se refrescar !

Achou por bem não se esquecer da camisa dessa vez, afinal ser pego à noite andando pelos corredores já era estranho, seminu então... calçou os chinelos e saiu do quarto.

Conseguiu a água de que precisava em um bebedouro logo no corredor.mas ainda assim tinha de se refrescar um pouco mais.

Resolveu fazer um pequeno passeio noturno. Havia sido avisado de que eles , em época de aulas , eram PROIBIDOS. mas como ainda estavam de férias, ele poderia se dar à esse luxo...

Foi andando descalço mesmo pelo colégio. Desceu de seu prédio-dormitório e foi até o pátio central. Mesmo com tudo o que lhe ocorria sempre ali, ainda era o melhor lugar do colégio.

Molhou as mãos e o rosto na água da fonte mas o calor continuava absurdo! Sem pensar muito, dirigiu-se ao Ginásio... mesmo havendo locais para banho em seu alojamento, sentia-se mais à vontade num lugar menos pomposo. O ginásio não ficava trancado à noite somente os materiais eram recolhidos. foi muito fácil entrar.

Pegou o caminho que conhecera mais cedo, através da apertada escada de pedra e indo até o vestiário masculino.

ao chegar no vestiário deparou-se com o espelho... " Então você admite que queria ter visto!",a frase lhe voltava à mente.

Sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, tirou a roupa e entrou debaixo d'água fria e por um momento ficou tão ansioso pelo toque da água fresca na pele que se esqueceu até mesmo de tirar os óculos. Assim que percebeu o engano tirou-os cuidadosamente e deixou-os sobre o banco ao lado do local de banho.

Estava sentado no chão moído pelo cansaço deixando que a água aliviasse um pouco o seu corpo exaurido.

Satisfeito e recuperado, levantou-se .

Ficou alguns instantes, nu, diante do grande espelho... pôs os óculos e analisou a si próprio...

Olhava seus contornos. Os braços que não eram aqueles braços infantis com os quais estava acostumado, agora traziam contornos e formas suavemente definidas, os ombros alargados pelo pouco exercício que fizera na vida, o peitoral delineado , a curva do umbigo,mãos, coxas, nádegas, panturrilhas , pés...pênis... nada o surpreendeu mais que seu próprio rosto... mal se reconhecia... olhava-se de bem perto no espelho via, tocava e analisava cada parte daquele rosto desconhecido, amadurecido... mas infantil. "Jura! Não achei que passasse dos 15!" relembrou mais uma vez das palavras de Tomás.

eu tenho dezessete e não sou mais criança... –disse baixinho para o seu reflexo no espelho – afastou-se indo de volta para o chuveiro em algum ponto do qual pudesse se visualizar completamente no espelho; escorou-se na parede e encarou-se tentando esboçar aquele mesmo sorriso de Tomás em seus próprios lábios.

" Então você admite que queria ter visto!" – disse para seu reflexo em um tom de voz rouca e abafada –

Escorado à parede seus olhos começaram à enevoar, mas ainda assim mantinha o olhar fixo em si mesmo de fato só via e ouvia a si próprio perdido naquela sensação de dominação e de submissão que se obrigava à passar.

Escorado à parede, acariciava o próprio peito enquanto escorregava lentamente até o chão... a água deslizando por todo o seu corpo provocava-lhe arrepios..

"se você quiser eu faço até um showzinho pra você..."-se apossava mais uma vez das palavras de Tomás. Enquanto lembrava daquele sorriso sacana que ele trazia no rosto. –

Iniciou um masturbar tímido em si mesmo fitando as próprias expressões refletidas no grande espelho, gemia , se arranhava, se mordiscava se beliscava... subia e descia seu corpo contra a parede deixando-se deslizar livremente... virou de costas , queria fazer o tal show para si mesmo e estava conseguindo. Sua ereção doía cada vez que a prensava entre seu corpo e a parede gelada mantinha as duas mãos espalmadas na parede como que prendendo à si próprio para que se mantivesse naquele torpor.

Esticou as pernas e ainda apoiando-se na parede, empinou-se, oferecendo-se à si próprio... se convidando à uma penetração imaginária.

Trazia à mente todos as imagens de todos os filmes pornográficos que já havia assistido e usando-as de referencia rebolava e gemia implorando por alívio.

Realmente estava fazendo um show para si . já não agüentava mais manteve uma mão na parede enquanto usava a outra para aliviar-se ; não seria difícil chegar ao extremo do jeito que estava, de fato pensou tê-lo quase conseguido quando sua mão finalmente tocou seu membro em riste acariciando-o vorazmente. A boca arfando de encontro à parede. Gemia alto, tentava não gritar mas era quase em vão a visão totalmente borrada e os sentidos quase sumindo era agora...

Quietinho ...! –ouviu uma voz ao pé de sua orelha – um corpo forte o prensava contra a parede sustentando-o de frente para ela , uma mão tapava-lhe a boca sufocando seus gemidos .

Seus olhos se arregalaram e tentava fugir de qualquer maneira. debatia-se mas o corpo que o segurava era deslealmente mais forte que o seu. Lágrimas corriam em seu rosto , lágrimas de desespero , frustração e de vergonha.

shhhhh... – disse a voz grave de Tomás entre dentes ao seu ouvido – fica quietinho já disse...

Um arrepio sinistro lhe percorria todo o corpo.

achou que eu fosse ficar quieto vendo você se oferecendo pra mim desse jeito é? –ainda prendendo-o envolveu a mão delicada de Henrrique e recomeçou à masturbá-lo –

O rapaz se debatia ouvindo aquelas frases e sendo tocado daquela forma. Estava totalmente humilhado, mais humilhado do que já se sentira em toda a sua vida !

Desistiu de lutar. Quanto mais rápido aquilo tudo acabasse, mais cedo estaria em casa. Sim, por que de certo seria expulso de St. Helen assim que o ocorrido chegasse aos ouvidos da diretoria. E logo em seu primeiro dia!

isso... bom menino... quer gozar, é? – rosnou baixinho para Henrrique. vendo que o garoto se acalmara, destampou-lhe a boca sem para de manuseá-lo- ...quer? hn?

Henrrique permanecia em silêncio... Tomás por sua vez não parava o que fazia mesmo estando preocupado com o outro... era visível que o que fazia agradava e muito o garoto que para ele, apenas estava confuso com relação à isso tudo.

Henrrique sentia calafrios com o toque do corpo de Tomás contra seu corpo nu, e por mais estranho que fosse tinha realmente alguma coisa naquilo tudo que não o deixava voltar à si. Tomás conseguira enlouquecê-lo mas ainda não estava certo do que queria. contudo seu corpo concluiu esse raciocínio por ele.

Tomás sentia Henrrique esfregar-se contra seu corpo... não relutando, mas instintivamente. Percebendo isto pressionou coma pélvis mais uma vez oi corpo frágil de Henrrique contra a parede e agora estrangulava o membro em sua mão impedindo-o de aliviar-se.

Henrrique já havia se deixado levar há muito tempo e tentava inutilmente criar movimentos de vai e vem na mão de Tomás, mas o loiro não permitia.

tsc tsc tsc... tá assim j� é? –disse sensualmente com aquela voz rouca em seu ouvido- ... me diz então... o quê que você quer? hein...? –o Rapaz o prendia imóvel torturando-o-

Henrrique gemia tentando continuar .

Fala! diz o que você quer. –insistiu o loiro- ...quer o quê? ... Isto? –mordiscou-lhe o pescoço deixando lhe uma grande marca vermelha - ... ou será que prefere isso... –manipulou-o vagarosamente por uns segundos mantendo a mão apertada, o garotos e contorcendo teso e confuso sob a sua palma - ... hum...acho que não... será que prefere isso...? – sem a resistência de Henrrique usou a mão livre para acariciar as nádegas macias do rapaz fez com que Henrrique umedecesse um de seus dedos enquanto o masturbava e introduziu-o só um pouquinho no próprio garoto , Henrrique sentiu que poderia até mesmo desmaiar caso Tomás continuasse à torturá-lo daquela forma. Nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo se estivesse livre derreteria-se de imediato àquele toque tão diferente.-.. hum... sabe o que mais... – Henrrique gemia violentamente lutando para tentar manter-se consciente - ... já sei exatamente o que você quer...-Tomás soltou-o e rapidamente sem tirar a ponta de seu dedo de dentro do rapaz,virou-o para si, ergueu-o contra a parede dando-lhe um beijo inesperado, profundo e molhado sem deixar de manusear o anel de Henrrique-

O garoto agarrou-se à Tomás fincando-lhe as unhas nas costas e puxando-lhe o cabelo ferozmente. Deixou que um último gemido sufocado naquele beijo, rugisse em sua garganta enquanto quase que instantaneamente, se perdia naquele torpor fantástico,provocado pelo orgasmo que Tomás lhe propiciara.

O loiro por sua vez continuou sua carícia ainda por alguns instantes até que o garoto se acalmasse um pouco. Levou um bom tempo até que Henrrique se mexesse durante esse tempo ainda sentia espasmos repetidos do gozo que tivera.

Embora tivesse deliciado-se com toda a cena,Tomás sabia que assim que o garoto recuperasse totalmente os sentidos provavelmente seria expulso do colégio... mas não estava arrependido... pelo contrário.. por ele...continuariam ali ainda por um bom tempo...Com medo de que nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade novamente deu mais um curto selinho nos lábios quase infantis de Henrrique e sentou-se no chão recostando-o contra seu peito até o momento em que estivesse melhor para levantar. erguendo um braço desajeitado o loiro ainda conseguiu fechar o chuveiro que ainda estava ligado...

Um bom tempo se passou. Tomás já havia percebido que henrrique estava completamente lúcido novamente e que buscava tentar entender o que se passara com ele...

você,... –parou com a voz presa por um momento... era difícil para o loiro ficar sem palavras... – você prefere que eu te deixe sozinho até que se organize? –nenhuma perola.. mas nada que não precisasse ser dito-

O garoto de cabeça baixa apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra.

ao receber sua resposta, esgueirou-se entre Henrrique e a parede ficando de pé e quando ía saindo.. . ouviu soar a voz fraca e dispersa do garoto...

me passa a minha roupa Tomás?

Sem precisar que mais nada fosse dito, Tomás fez o que lhe foi pedido e aguardou gentilmente de costas enquanto o jovem recompunha-se o que levou um tempo consideravelmente incômodo para os dois...

Tomás ?. –perguntou Henrrique num tom seco - escute... – o garoto se aproximou do outro mas não conseguiu encará-lo... passou direto e resolveu falar e costas para ele... só assim conseguiria isso. –

O loiro o olhava atento e observava cada um de seus movimentos enquanto o garoto reunia forças para tentar continuar...

Tomás. entenda que quero muito ... muito mesmo continuar... sendo seu amigo. Até aonde eu saiba, eu não em sito atraído por homens... nunca me senti...e o que aconteceu aqui...-Tomás baixava a cabeça como se estivesse levando uma saraivada de socos e pontadas.-... Tomás, ... o que houve aqui nem eu sei explicar, tá certo?... mas até eu conseguir,... Isso NUNCA aconteceu ouviu?

Tá. – respondeu no seu tom mais normal colocando de volta o rosto de feliz na cara. Henrrique o viu sem ele... mas não o enxergou... melhor assim - ... Tá bom Henrrique. "As you wish".

Amigos? – Henrrique estendeu a mão ao novo "amigo'

Amigos?- respondeu um sorridente e vazio Tomás.

Tomás acabou levando Henrrique de volta ao seu prédio... logo estria amanhecendo e os dois precisavam dormir depressa pelo menos para garantir ao menos uma hora ou duas de sono.

Antes de deitar-se henrrique vislumbra o quadro aonde havia fixado as fotos de sua família... não conseguia olhá-los,... deitou-sede bruços e dormiu assim com um único pensamento em sua mente:

"Odeio Noites de Verão! . " "


End file.
